


4. “I thought we were having waffles for breakfast?” ”…these are waffles.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader, Juice Ortiz/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	4. “I thought we were having waffles for breakfast?” ”…these are waffles.”

It was the feeling of soft kisses being pressed to your shoulder that woke you up. Juice was kneeling on the side of the bed, face against your arm as he kissed you. When he saw your eyes flutter open, he grinned, his excitement tangible.

“Good morning, baby.”

With a yawn and a stretch, you smiled and reached for him.

“Good morning.”

He slid his hand into yours and you pulled it up to your mouth, leaving a kiss to the back of it against his knuckles. It was then that the smell of sweet batter hit you and your smile grew.

“Mhmm.”

The Son chuckled and stood back up straight, running his hand along your arm as he apologized.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long. I hate being away from you and I know you hate it too. I didn’t think we’d be stuck over there.”

You soothe him with a dismissive wave, eyes open a little more as you start to wake up.

“It’s ok, Juice. I know it’s not your fault. Those waffles will make up for it.”

His smile was boyish as he nodded, patting you, and then motioning to the bathroom.

“Go brush your teeth, I’ll bring them up to you as soon as they’re done.”

You wash your face and brush your teeth, your eyes still puffy but wide awake now as you do your skincare routine. By the time you get back to the bedroom, Juice is just settling the wooden tray down onto the bed. They smell delicious and your mouth is already watering as you step up to the bed, imagining how good they’re going to be. As you look down though, your smile fades slightly.

**_“I thought we were having waffles for breakfast?”_ **

**_”…these are waffles.”_ **

There was a long stretch of silence as you both stared at each other, each waiting for the other to say just kidding, but it never came.

“Juice…”

“What? These _are_ waffles!”

Shaking your head, you picked up a piece of the near trapezoid shaped ‘waffle’, the chunk crumbling in your hands.

“Juice, baby…no.”

The Son looked down at the plate in both sorrow and irritation.

“I did everything just like they said to!”

“Who's they?”

“This old couple on YouTube, they make breakfast foods and they said this was their famous waffle recipe.”

With a subtle facepalm, you chuckled and dusted your fingers off before wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I’m thankful and appreciative that you wanted to do this for me…but those old people lied to you.” 

You were both laughing then, Juice hugging you before speaking quietly as he stared at the crumbling waffles.

“I’m unsubscribing.”


End file.
